You're My VIP
by Invisibly Gone
Summary: YouTubers AU: Elsa has something very important that she needs to ask Anna.


**I don't own the song. I don't own the movie. I don't own the characters. THEY'RE NOT RELATED BTW. THIS IS DEDICATED TO THE AMAZING FROZEST AND SECRETLY GEEK (...Are they the same person? I don't even know anymore.) WHO WROTE AND SANG VIP! YOU CAN FIND HER ON TUMBLR AND FF! :D I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

_Thud thud. Thud thud. Thud thud._

Elsa's heart was pounding with nervousness. _Come on, get it together! You've practiced for weeks._

She glanced at the clock on the wall._ Two minutes. Two minutes, Elsa. You can do this._

She quickly mounted the camera on its stand and pointed it to the couch. Several minutes later found Elsa fidgeting and twitching. _It's 3 minutes passed. Is she coming? Of course she's not. But it's Anna! She wouldn't leave you like this!_

Several more minutes later, her worry was for naught. A series of knocks resound from the door. It's unmistakably Anna.

Not a moment later, Elsa has the door open and is greeting Anna. The smaller girl's sporting a cheery grin.

"Woah, Elsa," laughs Anna. "It's like you were waiting by the door for me!"

Elsa turns her head downwards, hiding her flushed face. That's exactly what she had been doing. She forces her face back to her normal color before looking at the red head again but her bashful smile still adorns her features.

She takes Anna's hand and gently guides her to the couch, neglecting to answer or respond to the questions and comments the red head's spouting. Finally, they're seated and Elsa turns on the camera.

"Hey, viewers," greets Elsa.

"Wait, what?" Anna's confused. "Oh! This is for this week's video! Okay then. Hi, guys!" The ginger enthusiastically waves to the camera. "I hope you guys are having a good week! Elsa just told me to come over and now we're here."

The blonde can't help but smile at the girl. She picks up the little ukulele she has resting on the coffee table before turning to Anna.

"This week," she starts. She does her best to keep the anxiousness from her voice. "I have something I want to show Anna."

And she starts strumming.

"And this is for my favorite person in the world…" _Oh god, you sound corny._ Anna grins at the compliment and turns a little red.

"I could write a song for every tooth in that grin." _Way to improvise that one. At least it rhymes with the first line. Just tack on a word and it'll flow smoothly._

"And I'll sing you lullabies at every Holiday Inn.

And when you're mad I'll let you kick my amp.

Because you're my lady and I'm your tramp."

Anna mumbles something about it being the other way around. Elsa smiles.

"From New York to LA I'll let you sleep top bunk,

And I'll be laughing at how quickly you get drunk."

Anna mumbles something about "not being _that_ bad at alcohol tolerance."

"When hung over you can borrow my ear plugs,

Cause I'm your addict and you're my drug."

Anna squeals something, but Elsa doesn't quite catch it.

_Okay, you got this Elsa. Two stanzas down, four more to go._

"Every Sunday I'll make you waffles and French toast,

And dump syrup on them till they're soggy and gross.

I listened when you said you loved them sweet,

Cause you're my VIP."

Elsa falters and has to stop her playing for a bit because Anna's attached herself to the blonde's body. When the red head lets go, Elsa taps her nose affectionately before continuing. Her tension is quickly fading away now.

"I'll spend a whole night explaining my tattoos,

And then let you pick where you want the one of you."

Anna looks like she wants to say something be refrains from doing so. Elsa can still see the excitability leaking from the girl.

"But promise you'll hold my hand if it hurts..."

Anna mumbles, "Always."

"Cause I'm your band and you're my concert."

Anna doesn't say anything. She just grins.

"How was I to know you'd turn out to be a crook?"

"Hey!" is heard over the next word.

"-stole my heart, my sanity, my every thought, I mean I could write a book!

But still, your smile heals them piece by piece,

Cause you're my beauty and I'm your beast."

Anna hardly makes any movement or sound. Her eyes are slowly widening and it looks like realization's dawning on her.

Elsa feels her previous nervousness build up for the last stanza but looks Anna right in the eyes. _It's all or nothing._

"Do you think I could kiss you just 'cause you do something cute?

Though I doubt I'd ever pull away to tell you the truth.

And I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me,

Because you're my VIP."

Elsa sets the ukulele back down onto the coffee table, eyes not leaving Anna's for even a second. She starts to squirm a little. She builds up what courage she has left before taking Anna's hands in her own. "So how about it?"

And then Elsa's pushed back onto the seat of the couch and Anna's on top of her, saying "Yes!" over and over again. A while filled with "Yes!" and Elsa holding Anna and rubbing her back until she calms down passes. Anna pulls them back up but continues hugging Elsa.

"Wait, a second," mutters Anna. "You don't actually have tattoos, do you?"


End file.
